


Fresa

by ThePunkRanger



Series: Death Note/Pokémon Verse [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First Pokemon, Gen, Little Beyond, Pre-Wammy’s House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Little B gets a very special present on his fourth birthday.
Series: Death Note/Pokémon Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833646





	Fresa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of short stories I’ve been working on about Death Note characters and the Pokémon teams they would have.
> 
> Obviously this one in particular is rife with my own personal headcanons about Beyond’s early life.

_June 13th, 1988_

Blake crouched on the back of the couch, scarlet eyes locked on the residential street he could see outside the living room window.

He was waiting.

In the background, the TV bubbled with the sounds of after-school cartoons, and beyond that, he could hear the clatter of his mother in the kitchen that she had shoo-ed him out of earlier when he wouldn’t stop trying to steal the strawberries she was cutting.

A low rumble sounded outside, and he leaned farther over the back of the couch, craning his neck to try and see down the block.

A silver car drove into view, then smoothly pulled into the driveway with a crunch of gravel.

Blake leapt from the back of the couch, stumbling over himself before stopping inches from the front door, practically vibrating with excitement.

A car door shut outside, and he could hear footsteps before...

“Papa!”Blake leapt into the waiting arms of the man as he stepped through the door, confident that his father would catch him and hug him close.

“And hello to you too, bud.”His father laughed and held him tight in an embrace, Blake’s little arms clutching around his neck.His father spun him once, then set him gently back on the ground to greet his mother.

“Welcome home,  _mi amour_. ”Blake’s parents shared a quick kiss, and then the attention was back on him.

“Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn’t come home with a birthday present for my favorite son?”

Blake’s eyes went wide, and he tugged on his father’s suit jacket.“A present? What is it?Is it a toy?Is it jam?”His mouth waters at the thought of his favorite treat, but his dad only laughed.

“You’ll see.Now come on, come sit in the living room and you can open it.”

Blake didn’t need to be told twice, and he raced for the carpet, settling with his legs crisscross-applesauce and his back against the coffee table, bouncing.

His father held the present behind his back, and knelt down in front of the boy.“Now, B, you should know that this is a very special present.Most kids your age are far too irresponsible for it, but I believe you’re ready...” Blake’s red eyes were as wide as saucers as he took in his every word, nodding along.His father took his right hand out from behind his back, letting the left rest at his side, and held out an object the size and shape of a gum-ball.

Blake reached for it, hardly daring to believe his eyes.The little ball was white on the bottom, with a red lid, and a metal ring that wrapped around the center, where it met a button.A Pokéball.

He brushed his thumb over the button, and the ball enlarged to the size of a baseball, cool and smooth in his small hand.

He pushed the button properly, holding it down for a second, and the ball burst open with a flash of blinding white light, making him drop it.

He fumbled in the plush carpet for the ball, wondering if already dropping it would make his father rethink his decision and take away his new Pokémon.Maybe if he could just pick it up-

“Eevoi?”

Blake raised his head, staring in surprise at a fuzzy brown head in his sightline.

An Eevee.

The rush of excitement came flooding back to him with the force of a tsunami, and he burst out into joyous laughter, pulling the little puffball of a Pokémon into his arms.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”He managed, beaming at his parents.The Eevee made a little chirping noise, and he looked down at it.“Does she have a name?”

“Not yet,” his father replied, reaching out to tussle the Eevee’s fur, “do you have an idea?”

Blake looked over his new companion, his brain whipping through different name ideas.Colors, textures, human names, things he liked... the little Pokémon’s nose twitched, and it snuffled down at the pockets of his shorts. 

Blake furrowed his brow, digging into his pocket.From the depths came a little diner packet of strawberry jam, one he had saved from the breakfast they’d gone out to that morning.Curious, he peeled back the top, and the Eevee shoved its snout inside, licking up the sticky jam.

Blake giggled, having to tighten his grip on the packet with the fervor that the little Pokémon was consuming it with.

“Can I call her Fresa?”He asked, and the Eevee raised its head to look at him, her muzzle sticky with strawberry jam.

“I think Fresa is a perfect name,” his mother agreed, kneeling down to hug him and Fresa close.


End file.
